KAMEN RIDER FAUST ! CHARACTER DESKRIPSI
SHINKURO HAYAMI ( KAMEN RIDER FAUST ) An expert naturalist and biotic history has been accused of the massacre happened to his research colleagues. After getting out of prison due to DIABORO sudden invasion. Shin immediately investigate all the event for and by himself so he can be freed from these false allegations. but everypeople he knows or been contacted always get attacked by diaboro. now he began to think whether he is or there is a curse jynx that he received during the time expedition , or other certain explanations . and also he is the one suggest this expidition research ..... SHIROMI HIKARIDA A girl who just graduated from police academy, he first had a fateful meeting with shin as a fugitive who fled away from prison asanoya. but because shiromi accidentally rescued by the shin while being chased by diaboro. This girl thinks she is in debt and believe shin isnt the one kill his entire companions. later he became the shin informator in seeking the truth within the reality of mass murder at the camp ..... Kurei SOUMA A teenager with gray hair because he was already half a century of age, but his appearance is still in the early 20's caused by "? Chain" which is being used by him. because the energy of shinkuro realesed which attracted him, Kurei think shin is his eternal nemesis need to be removed first and intends to use shin power for a purpose ..... TAMAE IJYUUIN An office lady who towards shin a deadly grudge because his father and uncle had been killed within the role as chairman of the expedition and navigator during the expeditions. under mysterious circumstances after the death of two beloved ones. One day while picking up the phone of someone , the dialler says his is the person who will bring them back again from beneath. tamae afterwards happen to cross meeting from a far with his uncle in the railway, but she could not say hello because of long distances. then every month she injects a serum that he asked her to , "if you want to reunite with them once again". but the side effect of serum makes tamae .... FEYGAN HARRELLSON A former FBI chief and then moved to Japan because the incident and the massacre at the prison camp ekpedition. he's the only one who knows shin and shiromi now lives in the same apartment. he is someone who is not going to show a lot of expression and speech. He is known as an IQ above 145 and have possess a photographic brain, and knows 20 foreign languages. He is also the one tell shin that every diaboro has "SOUL SPARK" and this is important which can generate return the lives of any creature! but the number of soul that needed is 65029 spark.but a certain diaboro called dranoboros can reborn a person without failed and instantly. feygan looks calm and silent, but he actually had a hobby of reading books or magazines gravure erotic manga in when looking for a new idea or way of thinking